


you can see that again

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не ожидает увидеть на нем футболку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can see that again

Беспокойство доведет Дерека до срыва, это точно. Именно поэтому, когда в трубке слышатся короткие гудки, он оставляет щенков с Эллисон, а сам едет к Стайлзу.

Дверной звонок работает, Дерек слышит противную трель, но никто не открывает дверь. Он звонит еще, и еще. Пока Стайлз не открывает дверь. Полуголый. В одних джинсах.

– Тебе стоит обзавестить терпением, – говорит вместо приветствия.

– Почему не берешь трубку? – Дерек старается смотреть Стайлзу в глаза. Старается делать это угрожающе.

– У меня тут небольшая проблемка, – Стайлз чешет затылок, и виновато смотрит себе под ноги. Дерек видит, что Стайлз мокрый и босой. Мало того что он без футболки, и можно разглядеть самые маленькие точки родинок на его пока еще безволосом теле, так тот еще и морщится от уличной прохлады, которая оседает на влажной коже.

– В чем дело?

– Я вроде как упал под включенный душ и...

– Ты не ушибся.

– Да, но голова болит.

– Тогда тебе стоит съездить к врачу.

– Нет, все в порядке, просто...

– Я отвезу тебя. Одевайся.

Они знают друг друга достаточно долго и если бы Стайлз действительно не хотел ехать, то спор бы продолжился. Но в итоге Дерек все равно бы победил. Поэтому он стоит на пороге и смотрит как Стайлз поднимается в свою комнату. 

Сильнее всего Дерек старается не пялиться на чертовы ямочки на пояснице Стайлза.

И ему это почти удается.

– – – – – – 

В свете последних событий самый большой заброшенный склад начали патрулировать. Поскольку это место идеально подходит для тренировок, Дерек не хочет так просто выпускать возможность использования территории из своих рук. Понятно, что очаровывать всех полицейских в городе ему не удастся, поэтому план включает в себя одного человека. Стайлза.

Шерифа нет дома уже несколько часов, Дерек втягивает носом воздух, стоя на крыльце и звонит. Стайлз внутри едва ли не кубарем спускает по лестнице, Дерек ухмыляется.

– Ско... О, привет, – Дерек сжимает кулаки, на Стайлзе опять одни штаны. На этот раз домашние, и они держатся только на честном слове.

– Нужна твоя помощь.

– Я тут несколько занят.

– Ничего, ты понадобишься только завтра.

– И никаких попыток вмять меня в стену? – Стайлз улыбается облегченно, Дерек не совсем понимает, почему.

– Тебе нужно узнать распорядок дня своего отца на следующую неделю.

– Зачем? У нас опять проблемы? – Дереку нравится, как быстро Стайлз привык быть частью стаи. Перестал думать о себе как о ком-то лишнем, неполноценном, ненужном.

– Нет, собираемся немного припугнуть патруль.

Стайлз удивленно распахивает глаза и левой рукой нервно трет ключицы. Этот жест почти гипнотизирует.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что это поможет?

Дерек одаривает его своей фирменной улыбкой маньяка-насильника.

И слышит как тяжело сглатывает Стайлз.

Месть за очередную встречу в неподобающем виде, Дерек считает удачной.

– Л-ладно, я позвоню.

Стайлз закрывает дверь и не видит, как Дерек хлопает себя ладонью по лбу. 

– – – – – – 

Когда Стайлз в третий раз открывает дверь, Дерек не ожидает увидеть на нем футболку. И угадывает. Стайлз встречает его в одних джинсах и приветливо улыбается.

– Привет, заходи?

Дерек думает, что они незаметно поменялись ролями и теперь он – Красная шапочка, а Стайлз – волк в шкуре обычного подростка.

И этот подросток уже выел Дереку весь мозг свои поведением, внешностью. Собой в целом.

– Когда вернется твой отец?

– У нас закончилась гавайская смесь, – Стайлз оглядывает на часы. – Минут через двадцать вернется.

– Отлично, – Дерек стягивает с себя кожанку и видит удивление, вместе с недоверием во взгляде Стайлза. – В комнату. Быстро.

Нет ничего лучше, чем обтянутая джинсой задница Стайлза, который спотыкается на лестнице, по пути наверх.


End file.
